


Focus

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Christian realizes his feelings for Polo.





	Focus

He couldn’t focus.

He just needed to get through this test and then he could leave and rid his mind of everything that happened last night.

 

You didn’t like it. It was for your career. You’re not gay. You don’t like Polo.

 

He had to remind himself constantly, especially when he saw Polo in the locker room after gym.

He couldn’t stop himself from looking at Polo again. He had a determined look on his face as he stared at his paper. The tip of his pen between his teeth and Christian thought he could see the wheels in his brain he was concentrating so hard.

“Eyes on your paper,” the teacher’s voice startled Christian. He nodded and gave her an apologetic look. She nodded back and glanced back at the papers on her desk.

 

Maybe you might like Polo.

 

Soon, students began turning their tests in one after the other. Until only Polo and Christian remained.

“Ten minutes remaining,” the teacher looked at the two of them. She looked at Polo still just as focused as he was before. “Polo, you know this. Try to remember.”

“Right,” Polo barely said.

“Focus, Christian,” she gave him a look that told Christian she knew something was up. “You said you studied together, so you’ll succeed.”

“Right,” Christian mumbled looking back at his paper.

Who was Christian kidding? He knew he didn’t know the material. He was positive his teacher knew he didn’t know the material. Why was he still here?

He glanced over at Polo again and saw his knee bouncing up and down and his hand shaking as he turned to the final page of the test. “Just try to remember,” the teacher repeated.

All Christian could remember was last night. He suddenly forgot everything besides what it felt to kiss Polo. To feel his hands on his hips. To feel his touch. To touch him.

“Time’s up!” the teacher stood from her desk and snatched Christian’s paper away before walking to grab Polo’s. “See you tomorrow,” she approached her desk.

Polo stood and finally looked at Christian. He looked so scared and lost. He didn’t say anything as he walked out the door.

 

You like Polo.

 

“Christian? Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he nodded before running out of the classroom. He had to find him.

He finally saw him about to leave the building. “Polo!” he called from down the hall.

Polo turned slowly with a look Christian couldn’t read. When Christian finally made it to him, his confidence returned. “You looked pretty stressed in there. Want to come over, drink, and forget about it?” he smiled.

Polo simply nodded and followed Christian out of the building.


End file.
